1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage measurement device that employs a multiplexer, and to a voltage measurement system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art it has been per se known to use a voltage measurement device that employs a multiplexer for performing measurement of the voltages of a battery, as for example described in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication 2009-183025. With the cell voltage measurement device described in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication 2009-183025, a circuit for performing diagnosis of the multiplexer is provided, and it is arranged to perform diagnosis as to whether or not the multiplexer is operating normally by using this diagnosis circuit. And a method is described in which a voltage comparison circuit, a decision circuit, an OR circuit, a voltage source, and so on are provided as such a diagnosis circuit, and in which, during measurement of the voltages of the battery cells, diagnosis of the multiplexer is performed by comparison with a reference voltage.